light and dark
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when a Jedi padwan fall for a sith Lord will the two become lovers or will the fact that both Jedi and sith been fighting for 1thouand years force them to fight to the death read to find out in this tail of forbidden love . Ino x Konan and Naruto harem of four women and Ahsoka x Anakin Skywalker/ Darth Vader he dint get burned but Jedi still fell AU
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer I and Bloody demon don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto and star wars belongs to dencey

Chapter 1

The dark side and the light side

On the planet of Yavin 4 was a young blonde haired girl with baby blue eyes and revealing clothing on she had a brown bra like top on and brown sorts on revealing her legs .

A women with white marking on her face orange skin and blue and white striped tentacles for hair with blue eyes as well she came beside her she asked "Ino how's your traning?" Ino spoke its great master".

The women also had brown cloths on looked like leather she had bands on her arms and brown leather cloths on her body both women went back in their huts both were fugitives of the Empire .

They were in excel waiting for something to happen Yoda and Obiwan told the two to wait for a some kind of rebellion they also felt disturbances in the force but they had to stay put.

Ino said "master what are the disturbances we feeling are the Jedi's dying?" the orange skinned women said " I don't know Ino" they countie to eat after they ate the women went to meditate .

She then seat down crossed her legs and closed her eyes she then called "Master Yoda I need to talk to you about the disturbance in the force" she then astoprojected out of her body in to a void.

Their seating was a little green man he looked like a elf he said "ah Asoka I also felt it that I have "Ahsoka then said "should I send my Padawan to investigate?" Yoda shook his head yes.

Then he left as did Ahsoka she opened her eyes and breathed heavy with Ino she was in hot springs bathing she then breathed heavy as she saw a women with amber/ sith eyes with pale skin a flower in her hair a chin piecing in her chin with equally revealing sith wear .

Ino began to breath heavy "that w… was a …. A….. vi….vision!" she said in-between gaps as got out and ran to her master she ran in the hut soaking wet she yelled "master master!".

Asoka came out of a room and said "what is it Ino?" Ino huffed and said I had a force vision of a sith Lord she was beautiful like a angel " Ahsoka said " I have a mission for you go look for this sith and eliminate her .

Ino then bowed and answered "ok master" they then went to bed elsewhere on a star destroyer was a women in her early 20s she had a cloak on and hazel eyes one of the colors of the sith .

She had black revealing cloths on showing her stomach and pale skin a hologram came on of darth Vader he said "Darth Zaso how's the Jedi hunting going my apprentice?" she smiled and answered "its fine master I just killed a Jedi master anymore targets?".

Vader then replied "yes I feel a disturbances it feels like a young Padawan will be heading you way soon capture her and take her to Mustafa for integration" Darth Zaso shook her head yes .

She then waited two days later Ino went to find this sith she Landed on Kashyyyk she got out and began looking around she came across a Jedi body and her son she gasped.

She then reported back to Ahsoka and said "master I found two dead Jedi when a red light saber blade came behind then the hologram went off Ahsoka had a worried look on her face.

Back with Ino she dodged she turned her curved hilt light sabers on it was a yellow blade wile Konan was black both clashed Konan said " you breast aren't that big their medium at best!" .

Ino looked at her breasts and was going to put her guard down to cover them in embracement she slowly doing it Darth Zaso was going to stab her when in a fast motion Ino put her guard back up.

She shook her head and said " you just using DunMoch on me!" she did a back flip Konan looked shocked and said "wow wise for you age Blondie" Ino smirked as she force threw her light saber.

Konan blocked and struck wile Ino counterattacked she swipe Konan foot she feel as Ino caught her light saber Konan got mad jump on her feet she then said" bitch you pay for it!".

Konan she then did a spin and hit Ino's light sabers out of her hands then did force lighting Ino yelled in pain "ahhh" it was quoter of her power she wanted her as a prisoner not dead .

Ino the blacked out Konan/Darth Zaso she picked Ino up and took her to her star destroy their she threw her in a room back with Ahsoka she was worried and she called a friend she been with ever since she went to exile.

a in coming message came on a ship a women answered she had pale skin bold blue eyes she said "Ah Ahsoka you need my help?" Ahsoka said "yes I do my Padawan been taken by a sith Lord she's a prisoner of the empire " Ventress then shook her head yes and turned it off began looking for the Padawan.

Back with Ino and Konan Konan thru Ino in a stimuli/no stimulation box Ino woke a minute later she noticed it was very dark inside no sound no seeing no feeling she began to freak out she heard the interworking of her body.

She then seat down began to try and meditate but could not as the nose was to hard a hour past she got the better of the force outside was Konan she had her hand on the box.

Reading Ino thoughts and seeing her past it saddened her what she saw it was similar to hers Konan then looked sad and said to herself "maybe she needs someone to love her.

Konan did feel lonely and alone been attracted to women ever since she could remember she began to feel guilty back with Ventress a boy with blonde blue eyes came in he said "master what is are mission?" she then answered "to save a old friend of mines Padawan".

The boy looked happy he could fill in the force the Padawan was a female Ventress said" Naruto get ready for a fight " she said back with Ino and Konan she opened the door Ino came out.

Looked weekend and said" I never tell you were my master is!" instead of Konan doing anything she grabbed her head and kissed her lips the young Padawan was shocked at this she then kissed back .

They both came a apart and Konan said " people are coming I act the part of trying to fend them off wile you go to them" she gave Ino her two sabers back as Ino waited for her rescuers.

Ventress saw a star destroy they both entered her and her Padawan both went to were Konan was Ino played the part of looking scared she yelled "help me!" the trio turned their lightsabers on .

Konan charged at Ventress as Naruto did a force push Konan blocked with her red lightsabers Ventress slashed at Konan she blocked and kicked Ventress as Naruto slashed Konan blocked and force pushed him back as Ino ran toward Ventress .

She helped her up and Ventress yelled "Naruto lets go!" he then fell back the three returned to the ship as Konan smirked seeing her lover go but she realized her master will punish her for her failing.

Back with Ino Naruto examined her body in her revealing cloths she looked at his and said " what you looking at haven't you seen a female before?!" Naruto looked way and replied "yes but you are a hot one".

She then blushed and said "sorry I like women" they began to land on Yavin 4 Ino got out Ventress whispered In Naruto's ear " I buy you four slaves later for companionship and to release you sexily stress".

Ino then ran to Ahsoka and hugged her she hugged back then Ahsoka paied Ventress in credits and she left then Ino went to take a nap and dream of her lover the ladey of the sith Konan.

Authors note I hope you liked the first chapter of light and dark by me and demon blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 dark desires

[Ino's Dream]

 **due to rules this is edited pleass go to AO3 for the lemon  
**

"I love you Konan." Ino said.

"And I love you, Ino." Konan replied.

[Ino waking up...]

 **due to rules this is edited pleass go to AO3 for this secne as well  
**

. She then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

With Konan she returned to her Master flag ship he was waiting he looked angry he then said "you failed me !" he turned around and began using force lighting Konan yelled in pain.

As she was being shocked "mater stop please it hurts!" he then stopped and began force choking her the fear grew in her eyes he then stopped she gasped for air.

He then used the force to make her relive her past " No don't touch me I am not your property !" Vader smiled at this back with Naruto and Ventress they were at a slave auction .

First girl came on stage had pale skin sort pink hair like cotton candy and emerald green eyes with a brown medal bikini on with purple cloth bottoms the seller said "this 18 year old is from Coruscant and the daughter of senator Mebuki Haruno".

Then he began the bidding "begins at four thousand credits !" he said Naruto began Bidding 58thousand other keep bidding Naruto went higher and bought the girl.

Then two tan girls came on stage one had blue green hair and the other brown one had red eyes the other brown the seller said"thes two are sold for 70 mill

Everyone biddied again Naruto thought of a good amount he then said"90 mill" the man said "sold" they had see thru bikinis on the last women had cloth close on .

She had triangle markings on her cheeks and brown hair and eyes good breast size she was howling and barking but she still got Naruto's interest no one bided even those she was hot as a goddess .

Naruto then said "one credit!" she was bought all four women went to Naruto looked sanded and afraid of him he smiled a light smile Rin then said "Rin want to know who you are Rin dose".

Naruto then said "my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a Jedi Padawan and I want to be you guys friends " the girls then clamed down and looked at their new master .

He then lead them back to the ship their they all got a small room to their selves the girls entered wile Rin began to jump on a top bunk and sleep wile the other followed suit.

Back with Ino and Ahsoka they both were thanking Ino then said "master have you ever loved some one?" Ahsoka shook her head yes and answered " his name was Anakin Skywalker my master I also called him sky guy but after his wife died he fell to the dark side and became Darth Vader".

Ino was speechless and she said "master I love the sith Lord her real name is Konan" Ino blushed Ahsoka saw this and smiled and said "good Ino" both began to eat dinner.

Both ate and loved the food both then went to bed elsewhere on the planet of Lothal their was a ship heading for a empire supple ship to destroy it a boy with black hair and blue eyes he had orange shirt with tan jacket and gloves on.

He then said "ok remember the plan guys?" then a girl with tan skin pink armor with purple and little bit of orange on her hair tips she also has brown eyes she then said "yea Ezra we got it" her name is Sabine Wren.

Then the pilot who has lime green skin green eyes and orange yellow plot suit on with goggles on her head she also as tentacles for ears long she was a Twilek her name is Hera Syndulla and a human Jedi he as brown hair in a ponytail blue eyes tan skin with brown goatee lime green cloths his name is Kanan Jarrus .

The last two members are a Last name Garazeb but everyone calls him Zeb then their chopper a droid they landed in the hanger and went out began shooting at stromtroopers.

Zeb Ezra and Sabine went to the supple room wile Kanan and Hera keep the stromtroopers busy they loaded the ghost and launched and left wile on the way out some ties exploded.

They went back to Lothal "great job everyone!" Kanan said as they laned at the entice of Tarkintown their they unloaded the food to the people and then left to somewhere in the fields and rested.

End of chapter two please read and review and tell me what you thank of the rebels chacters being added to the fic and I whould like to thank demon with the wet dream lemon.


End file.
